Never Really Left
by RumbleroarRulesMars
Summary: After the wedding, Ginny finds a letter from Harry. But what does it say? How will she react?


**Disclaimer: The characters and scenario is not mine. The letter is though. Enjoy!**

They were gone. Left. With no warning.

Ginny threw herself on her bed without taking off her dress. The wedding had been a disaster. Death Eaters had overtaken the party, forcing the Trio to flee. The more Ginny thought about it, the more depressed she got. It was too much and she curled up in a ball, and cried. Sobbed is more like it.

After a few minutes, Ginny rolled over and opened her dresser. Her hand hit an envelope with her name on it. Carefully, Ginny picked up the envelope and ripped it open. She gasped as she saw who wrote it. The hand writing was slanted and a neat script. She started reading and immediately started to tear up.

Dear Ginny,

By the time you read this, I will probably be gone Burrow. For that, I'm sorry. I want to tell you what we will do. But I could never actually tell you, it would put you and your family in too much danger. Ron, Hermione, and I are hunting for the last thing that will completely destroy Voldemort. All last year, Dumbledore taught me all about them. They are called Horcruxes and are literally fragments of Voldemort's soul. In order for him to make the Horcruxes, he had to kill people. Do you remember the diary? Of course you do. Well that was one of the Horcruxes. I destroyed it with the basilisk fang. In order to create it, Tom killed Moaning Myrtle. There are three more that Dumbledore discovered, but I can not tell you what they are. It would put you in too much danger. The only reason I told you about the diary is because I figured you would want some closure. I am sorry. Please do not be upset with me. I broke up with you for your own good. I thought Tom would target you, but Hermione made me realize that no matter what happens, you are always going to be in trouble. Through your family and your own connection to Tom. I want you to return to Hogwarts. Please stay out of trouble. With Dumbledore gone, who knows how the school will be run. Take care of everyone. Neville, Luna, Seamus, even Dean. You are the strongest person at that school. I know you can do it. Keep the younger children safe and don't get in trouble. Please Ginny, I am begging you. I can't lose you. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me. You need to stay safe. I don't think I could live with myself if anything happened to you. You make me laugh and smile, even when I think there is no hope in the world. When I kiss you, I feel a monster in my chest roaring. I feel like I am closer to you then Ron and Hermione. When this is all over, I hope you will forgive me for leaving you like this. Please be safe.

I love you. And I hope you love me.

Love,

Harry

By the time Ginny finished reading the letter, her face was streaked with tears. She ripped the letter up without thinking. She threw it at the door at the exact moment Fred walked by.

"Hey Gin. What's wrong? What's this paper?" He bent over and picked up the torn paper. "Oh Gin! Why did you do this? _Reparo_. Take it back. I think you will want this."

"Fred, can you come here?" Ginny looked her brother with sad eyes. "I really need a hug."

Fred smiled and walked over to the bed. He picked Ginny up and engulfed her in a hug.

"It's all going to be alright Ginny. I promise. We will all make it out alive. Voldemort will be gone and we can all live again. I promise. I promise" Fred kissed the top of Ginny's head and tilted her head up to him. "I love you Ginny. And so does Harry, I know it. Keep holding strong lil sis."

"I love you too Fred. Thank you." They stood in Ginny's room hugging for a while, until they heard Mrs. Weasley's voice from the bottom of the stairs.

"Fred! Ginny! Dinner time!"

"Come on Gin, you get changed and clean up. I'll stall Mum for you." Fred turned to leave for dinner.

"Thank you Fred. Again. I love you."

Ginny closed the door to change and sat down again.

"And Harry, wherever you are, I love you too. I forgive you. Stay safe."

She kissed the letter and put it back in her dresser.

**I just cried while writing this. No joke. Bawled. :(**


End file.
